wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
WBVDKT Wiki:Appearance Battle Arena
Premise of Game After the attack on the Ichiri Fleet, their thirst for fighting was not satisfied, so the major civs' made a fighting arena. Modes -Realism: Where the laws of the regular Appearance and physics apply. -Hypocrisy: Where you can have 10,000,000km ships, and make them as agile as fighters. -Duel: Two Important Characters duel it out in a small arena. Conquest Mode Ground Battles There are several locations. The following are the ground ones. Prime City, BlyDonia Prime -Spaceport -CDC Building -Palace (BlyDonia Auto Control) -Residential District -Market District -Government District -Entertainment District -Military Base (BlyDonia Auto Control) Ichiri City, Ichiri Prime -Emperor's Palace (Ichiri Auto Control) -Government District -Military Base (Ichiri Auto Control) -Residential Zone -Market Zone -Entertainment District Devon, Yulair -Supreme Chancellor's Building (Yulair Auto Control) -Government District -Military Base (Yulair Auto Control) -Residential Zone -Market Zone -Entertainment District -Spaceport Drakonia -Imperial Palace (Drakonia Auto Control) -Government District -Military Base (Drakonia Auto Control) -Residential Zone -Business District -Industrial District 2 -Industrial District 1 Gammetan Capital, Fetrodasta IX -Supreme Chancellor's Building (Gammetan Auto Control) -Grounds of Capita (lots of floating buildings above, but a general open field) -Senate building (Gammetan Auto Control) -Towers & traffic (Market Zone) -Industrial zone Space Battles Battle over BlyDonia Prime -Space Station Alpha (BlyDonian Auto Control) -Space Station Beta -Space Station Zeta -Starport One -Starport Two Battle over the Tenon Colony Remnants -Abandoned Space Station -Abandoned Mining Facility -Abandoned Drakonian Ship Battle over Drakonia -DSC (Drakonian Auto Control) -Defense Stations 1 and 2 (Drakonia Auto Control) Battle Over Yulair -Space Station (Yulairian Auto Control) -Space Station 2 Battle over Ichiri Prime -Ichiri Space Station (Ichiri Auto Control) -Ichiri Mining Facilities -Ichiri Starport Units BlyDonian Ground Units, Vehicle, Space and Important Units Ground Units -BlyDonian Rifleman -BlyDonian Heavy Weapons Specialist -BlyDonian Sniper -BlyDonian Engineer -BlyDonian SpecOps Unit -BlyDonian Sgt. Vehicles -B-2 Tank -B-2 AA Tank -B-2 Arty Tank -HUMVEE -Police HUMVEE Space Units -Atlantis Class Cap. Ship -Lightning Frigate -Thunder Class Cap. Ship -Pride of BlyDonia Class Important Figures -Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua -Grand General Gara -Grand Admiral Vat -Fleet Admiral Iionia -Presidential Minister Bega Liunis -Trillius (Only in Duels) Yulairan Units Drakonian Units Infantry *CCU Automatic Rifleman *CCU AT rifleman *CCU SAM *CCU MG *CCU Engineer *CCU Flamethrower *CCU Designated Marksman *CCU Mark X (Minigun, AGL) *Storm Trooper Vehicles *Hammer II MBTs (ERA optional) *Trient SPAAG *Light and heavy tube arty *Rocket arty *Medium SAM *Heavy SAM (MPUV) *THAAD-L Laser system *Type 23 halftrack and variants *Type 1602 IFV *Scout car *Staff car Air Assets (helijets) *Hunter gunship and transport variants *Bastok heavy transport *Raven light fire support/attack helijet *UAV Recon *Goshawk strike helijet *Valkyrie-Class Dropship (non- helijet) People (Duel only) *Hirasuka *Maybach *Ming *Hitiri (Only as a hypocritical Trillius-counter) Gammetan Units Infantry units *Gammetan rifleman *Gammetan beamer (beam cannon, Anti-armor) *Gammetan missileman (Anti-structure/vehicle/large group of inf.) *Gammetan infiltrator *Gammetan elite (lots of tools) *Korto projection unit (large-area energy shield gen) *Korto recon (sniper) *Korto spider (4-legged single-cannon droid, anti-light armor) *Korto trooper (standard) *Korto elite (lots of tools) Vehicle units *Walker... Air units *AAMPT/cw14 *HelAux B12 *HelAux F16 *HelAux GT2 (ground mainly) *JFO-2 Fighter (space only) *Korto Konstructor *Korto flyer (double-barrel photon cannon anti-ground flying korto droid) *Korto fighter (mini interception unit, capable of minibombing (single infantry) targets) Turret units *DF-.5 anti-infantry photon battery (double-barrelled rotable manned turret) *DF-.5 auto anti-infantry photon battery (double-barrelled rotable auto turret) *DC-.7 anti-armor missile battery (missile launcher concealed by auto-digging underground, can be used against infs.) *ERF-.14 energy flak cannon (double-barrelled fully rotable flak cannon) *AF-.5 auto anti-phrojectile (physical projectile) emplacement (concealed by auto-digging underground, capable of quickly recognizing and firing upon physical ordnance heading towards it or known friendlies) Space units *Gammetan Frigate Mk II *H40-class C1-Corvette *Intrepid-class C1-Corvette *Lohaul Battleship Mk I *Plekon-class Heavy Carrier Ichiri Units